yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 077
"Disorderly Duels Are Against School Rules!? Sally Forth! Special Disciplinary Commander" is the seventy-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 28, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Mamoru Jinguji This Duel is overseen by Caswell, who has the authority to return cards to the hand if they violate rules. '''Turn 1: Yuma' Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). Caswell returns the card to Yuma's hand as its attire is a violation of the school's dress code. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 2: Mamoru Mamoru activates "Mirror Stage of Order", which will cause the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters to remain at their original values. He Normal Summons "Tamagushi, the Exemplary Priestess" via its own effect without Tribute by reducing its ATK to 0. Due to "Mirror Stage", its ATK remains at its original value (1000/2200). As he controls a "Priestess" monster, he Special Summons "Sakaki, the Honor-Student Priest" (1600/1200) from his hand in Attack Position, though it may not attack this turn. He overlays his 2 Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Norito the Moral Leader" (2700/2000) in Attack Position. "Norito" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Impenetrable Attack", which would reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Mamoru activates the effect of "Norito", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of a Spell/Trap Card and destroy it. The attack continues (Yuma 4000 → 1300). Mamoru Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma Sets a monster. Mamoru activates his face-down "Spot Check", flipping the monster face-up. It is "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800). This would be a violation of the dress code, so Caswell moves to return it to Yuma's hand. Yuma activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Clear Robe", reducing the ATK and DEF of "Gagaga Girl" to 0 and negating its effect to prevent it from leaving the field. Mamoru activates the effect of "Norito", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate and destroy "Clear Robe". Therefore, Caswell's ruling stands and "Gagaga Girl" returns to Yuma's hand. As Yuma controls no monsters and the effect of his Spell/Trap Card was negated, Yuma sends the "Tatakawa Knight" in his hand to the Graveyard via its own effect to inflict 1500 damage (Mamoru 4000 → 2500). Yuma activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Tamagushi" (1000/2200) from Mamoru's Graveyard in Defense Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 4: Mamoru Caswell stops his rulings at this point, making this a normal Duel. Mamoru draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", letting him Rank-Up the Rank 6 "Norito" in order to Special Summon a "CXyz" monster of one Rank higher. He performs a "Chaos Xyz Evolution", overlaying "Norito" to Special Summon "CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to change "Tamagushi" to Attack Position. "Simon" attacks "Tamagushi" with Yuma activating his face-down "Half Unbreak", preventing the destruction of "Tamaguchi" by battle and halving the Battle Damage (Yuma 1300 → 300). As his monster battled and its target was not destroyed, Mamoru activates "Double Check", destroying the monster. Turn 5: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) and activates "Gagagawind", letting him Special Summon a "Gagaga" monster from his hand with its Level increased by 1. He Special Summons "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800) in Attack Position, with its Level increasing by 1, to 4. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As "Gagaga Girl" was used as an Overlay Unit with another "Gagaga" monster, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of "Simon" to 0 (3000 → 0). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Simon" (Mamoru 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes When "Gagaga Girl" returns to Yuma's Deck, his hand contains the card backings used in the previous series.